Divine Purpose
by xxignoredxx
Summary: Please don't go, I want you to stay, I'm begging you please, please don't leave here. TXK Songfic. Fluff.


A/N: So, since I have been very sad lately, I decided to write a kind of sad KyouyaXTamaki. The song is Illusion by VNV Nation. Listen to the song before you read the story. Look up 'Divine Purpose' on YouTube. It's a very good AMV to Samurai X. Watch it.

Tamaki sat at the piano in Music Room 3, not noticing that the sun was close to setting. The King moved his fingers along the keys very slowly, as if every movement caused him pain. Tamaki hardly paid attention to what he was playing. He didn't care if it sounded awful anyway. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel  
Hoping what you need is behind every door_

His purple eyes were glazed, sadness stronger than any feeling he had ever felt ripped at his heart. For the past few days he had been able to put on quite an act for the Host Club and its members. It was only when everyone had gone home and he was alone that Tamaki could truly show what was raging inside of him.

_  
Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change  
Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

Tamaki was able to fool everyone. At first they were always asking him if he was okay, asking if he needed anything, if he was sure he wanted to be at school and the club. All Tamaki had to do was smile. It was really that easy. They never noticed that he wished for all of them to be gone, to not have these feelings creating a storm inside of him.

_  
The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else  
Feeling as though you never belong_

The Club just wasn't the same. It was like living without your arm or leg. Or heart.

_  
This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy  
I truly understand. Please, don't cry now_

Kyouya was gone.__

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you

Kyouya's father had gotten tired of his son being with the Host Club. He had said that it was a waste of time, especially hanging out with 'that Tamaki kid.' Haruhi had overheard Kyouya and his father fighting one day after school and had told Tamaki. Kyouya had never even said 'goodbye' to Tamaki.__

Being like you are  
Well this is something else, who would comprehend?

Bastard.

_  
But some that do, lay claim  
Divine purpose blesses them_

Tamaki was brought back to reality when he heard the door to Music Room 3 slam open with such force that he felt the piano vibrate slightly. Tamaki turned his head sharply and fixed his wide eyes onto the figure that had just entered the room and was now briskly walking over to The King.

_  
That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway  
A part of your soul ties you to the next world_

Tamaki felt his breath leave his throat. Time seemed to stop as the figure got closer and closer to him. '_Please,' _Tamaki thought. '_If this is a dream, I swear I'll kill myself in the morning.'_

_  
Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure  
But what I do know, is to us the world is different  
As we are to the world but I guess you would know that_

Kyouya stood over Tamaki, determination and satisfaction shining in his black eyes.

"K-Kyouya-" Tamaki started while standing up, almost losing his balance from shock.

"Did you really think I would leave the Club so easily?" Kyouya said with a slight smile that looked somewhat like a grimace.

Tamaki stepped around the piano bench and stood in front of his best friend. "How could you? How could you just leave me like that? Do you really think I give a damn about the Club right now?" Tears were now streaming out of Tamaki's eyes, loneliness, relief, and anger evident on his face. Tamaki leaned forward slowly, resting his forehead on Kyouya's shoulder and gripping the Shadow King's shirt in his fists. Tamaki was almost choking on his tears by now.

"How could you walk out on me?"__

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you  
Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here  
I don't want you to change for all the hurt that you feel  
This world is just illusion always trying to change you

Kyouya rested his hands on Tamaki's back and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I could never leave you, you melodramatic fool," Kyouya whispered in Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki ripped away from Kyouya, anger making his eyes seem more vibrant than Kyouya could remember.

"You LEFT me Kyou! You could have just said no to your stupid father! But no. You don't get it, do you? You mean so much to me Kyouya. I know you're so much more than the Shadow King. I just…"

Tamaki turned away from Kyouya, nearly slamming himself into the window behind him. A sob that more sounded like a scream escaped The King's lips as he started to pound on the window with clenched fists.__

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you

Before he knew it, Tamaki was being spun around and slammed into the window. Kyouya had him pinned by the shoulders with no means of letting him go. Tamaki couldn't tear his eyes away from Kyouya's. '_Beautiful,' _Tamaki thought.

"You really think I would just let you go like that? Huh? Really? Tamaki, if it wasn't for you, I would still be this cold and closed off bastard that would never have the… joy of being in the Host Club. You are everything to me, Tamaki. Everything."

As Kyouya leaned in and kissed Tamaki, they both knew that they would never leave each other. As long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

_  
Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here  
I don't want you to change for all the hurt that you feel  
This world is just illusion always trying to change you_

A/N: The fucking end. I know, shit ending, but that's how I wanted it.

Review. Or not. I really don't care.


End file.
